The Chaos Dragon, The Ice Devil, and The Celestial Angel
by ayeexx
Summary: It was fate that brought the three of them together. They were different. The one was too dark, the other was too cold, while the last one was too pure. But the three of them fits each other perfectly. As if it was meant to be. NatsuxLucyxGray


**Disclaimer** : I don't own Fairy Tail. All rights belong to Mashima-sensei. I'm just a poor Fairy Tail trash :3

 **xxx**

 **xxx**

 **Prologue**

 _The Chaos Dragon_.

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the bluish-black scarf near him. He grabbed it and wrapped it around his neck.

"Dad?" he murmured while looking around, hoping to see the person he was looking for. He immediately stood up when he did not see him.

He walked out of the cave but still no signs of the black dragon he had learned to call father.

He suddenly felt scared but he did his best to suppress that feeling for his adoptive father told him being scared was for the weak. One of the teachings his adoptive father told him was to never show fear and to never show weakness.

He did not know how many hours had passed and yet, not even the shadow of the mighty dragon could be seen.

He had been abandoned. Again.

He clenched his fist while forcing his tears not to drop. He would not be weak.

There were so many questions running inside his head. Why did he left him? What did he do wrong? Was he too weak? If so, he would do his best to be strong. Until the time he could find him, he would be strong.

He would engrave in his head all of his teachings.

 _Don't be weak._

 _Feelings is a weakness._

 _Only the strong people survive._

 _Weaklings have no place in this world._

Until the time when he could see him again, he would be the perfect slayer he took the time to teach.

He would find him. Acnologia.

 **xxx**

 **xxx**

 _The Ice Devil_.

Why? Why did this happen? Why was this happening to him? To them?

"Be strong for us, okay?"

He tried. He was trying! But when he saw his mother's unmoving figure lying in front of him, the tears just kept on flowing.

"Dad… Mom, she's…"

His father pulled him into his body, hugging him so tight, as if it would be the last thing he would be able to do it. As if he was saying goodbye.

"Sshh. I know. It will be okay, son." His father pressed his forehead against his. His eyes met his and against his will, his tears kept on running down his cheeks. "Keep on living for me, son. For us."

"W-why? Are you leaving me, too?"

He saw it, the tears forming in his father's eyes.

"I don't want to, son, but I have to protect you."

"But—"

His father closed his eyes and at the same time, they heard the roaring of the beast who stole everything from them—their village, their family.

"I will leave something for you, son. Don't let it consume you. Don't let it use you, instead, use it. To protect."

He felt the pain from his forehead down to his arms. He saw black marking forming in his arms before it receded.

"Run, son."

"I won't!"

"Run! Protect yourself!" his father shouted, desperation lacing his voice for the demon who wrecked havoc to their village was nearing.

He did not want to. But he did anyway. He ran. He kept on running with tears running down his cheeks. He ran, and he ran, while vowing to himself that one day, he would seek revenge.

He would kill him. Deliora.

 **xxx**

 **xxx**

 _The Celestial Angel_.

She knew deep in her heart this would happen, that she would leave her. That her mother was growing weaker each day. But she wasn't ready still.

She still wanted to be with her mother. She wanted to hear more of her stories, of her adventures. She wanted to hear her voice, to see her smile, to feel her warmth.

But she was leaving her already.

"Don't cry, my angel. Even if I'm gone, I will always be here," her mother told her while pointing at her chest.

"In my heart?"

"Yes, my angel."

"What if I miss you? How can I talk to you if you're in my heart?"

"Look at the stars, my angel. I'll always be there, watching over you."

"B-but I won't see you anymore!" she wailed.

When she felt her mother's hand ruffling her hair, she just found herself crying. Just simply crying.

They wouldn't tell her anything, of why was this happening, but she knew. She knew her mother's time was limited. She did not know how she knew but she did.

"Do you still remember what I told you before?" her mother asked.

"W-what is it?"

Her mother hugged her. It wasn't as tight as before but her hug was still the warmest.

"As long as you remember, as long as you have memories, you will always see me. In your heart. In your memories." Her mother caressed her cheeks, wiping the tears on it. "It hurts, my angel, but don't let the pain and the loneliness to dim your light."

"I'll be lonely…"

"You won't."

"I won't?"

Her mother nodded. "You will find other people to cherish. You will find people you need to protect. So until that time comes, you need to be strong. Okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

"It doesn't end here, my angel. Your adventure doesn't end here. Its just that… my role in your adventure stops here."

"O-okay…"

"Smile for me, my angel."

She did. She smiled at her mother. She smiled even if her heart was being torn apart. She smiled even if she was hurting.

Because she wanted her mother to see her smile. She wanted to send her off with a smile.

"I'm proud of you, my angel."

It was the night that had changed her life. It was the night she lost one of her most precious people. But it did not end there. As long as she have her mother in her heart and mind, she could keep on moving forward.

She would protect them. Memories.

 **xxx**

 **xxx**

 **X777**

The year that started and ended everything. The year that made them into who they were going to be. The year that their fates started to intertwine.

The year that started the journey of the dragon, the devil, and the angel.

 **xxx**

 **xxx**

So this is my first fanfic here. Hopefully the start wasn't that bad. Their background (especially Natsu and Gray) will be different and I'll try my best to justify whatever changes I will make in this fic (hopefully).

Uhm, English isn't my primary language so pardon the mistakes I made. Thank you for reading and I'm hoping you will drop a review :)

- **ayeexx**


End file.
